


Thought

by Adama_chan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adama_chan/pseuds/Adama_chan
Summary: He wait. In the shadows of the judgement hall, he wait. And he thinks... In all.





	Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody !  
> This is my first fanfic in english, mostly because I'm french and I'm not realy good in english (Toxi' : that's not true ! è^é )  
> But, I don't know why, when I wrote this story (during my Chemistry class (Toxy' : bhou ! Bad girl ! XD ) ) I realy wanted to use this language. So, hope you like this very little fanfic !  
> Big thanks to ToxicityK who correct this text ! You're wonderful Toxi' ! (Toxi' : no I'm not ! é^è )  
> Good reading !

Come. Come at me, Frisk. I'm waiting for ya, here, in this giant hall. I'll stop this genocide. You will die, killer.

You killed my brother. You killed all my friends. You destroyed all our hopes and dreams. We're not humans. They said that we're monsters. But, Heh, you know what ? We're not monsters. A monster is a horrible creature who don't have any pity nor love. And have a verry hight L.O.V.E. This is a monster.

But us. We're not monsters. We don't kill, we just want peace. Liberty. We don't want to live in this Underworld. We want to see the sky, the stars, the trees and the birds. Breath a fresh air and live in calm. We're not monsters. But ... You…

You are the monster. You don't have any pity. You killed everyone, for nothing. A real genocide. You're not a "human". You're the worst monster I've ever seen. You're disgusting me. You and your psychopathic smile. You and your horrible red eyes. You. I hate you so much, you dirty brother killer.

So, go on, reset. I know you have this possibility. If you realy want to kill me : Reset all you want, it isn't a problem. Because I will kill you, again and again.

We'll fight forever in this judgement hall. My friends are dead, but I am their revange. And if I can't kill you, I'll injure you until death. It's my last promess.

Come on pal. I'm waiting for you. So come in. My bones and blasters are waiting for ya. I will make the rest if your life a living hell. You Dirty Monster Killer.


End file.
